Tai's Journal
by cwars
Summary: Tai K. has set out on a new journey and it's not the world he used to be in. He now keeps a journal with him that will help him keep track of what is happening and going on. How will he cope with this new world?
1. Chapter 1: October

**Tai's Journal Pg.1**

* * *

October 29, 2012

I recently just earned my first Pokemon. He is just an ordinary Treecko, nothing cool…for right now. I am in Hoenn now, by my lonesome. My friend has just told me all about Hoenn. Nice weather, beautiful landscapes, and small towns. I think I might like the place and there are hopes inside of me that I will meet up with someone who would like to be my traveling partner. Treecko is asking me to go and battle some wild Pokemon right now, so I might as well end this journal for today. –Tai K.

* * *

October 30, 2012

Today, me and Treecko battled a trainer. It wasn't very impressive, but it was real fun… well, for me. I feel sorry for Treecko, getting hurt and sick from this…fighting. How do people enjoy this? It is sickening to watch! Using creatures as a weapon to fight other small creatures and then earning money for it? That is abusive and somewhat gambling! What kind of world is this? –Tai K.

* * *

October 31, 2012

I have met somebody today, which is my old friend, Sora T. she wanted to travel with me again and I was pretty much happy. Hey, did I mention that today is Halloween? Probably not! Now, some guy came raging up to us in some sort of costume, I think he was dressed as Jigsaw? Don't really know. Some people tried to give me candy and I pretty much rejected. For Omnimon's sake, I am fourteen years of age! Now, besides that, Sora told me she had encountered a huge rabbit while finding her way to Route 27? 28? I never really read the signs, so yeah. Sora included that the rabbit seemed familiar…Sometimes, I just worry about her. –Tai K.

* * *

**Short, since October was only 3 days for me to write this.**

**H****ope you all at least liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: December

**Tai's Journal Pg.2**

* * *

December 23, 2012

Great news! The world has not ended for 2 days! ( I'm just saying this for fun.)

Now, besides that, I apologize for not writing a November journal, I was having a few problems with life. Now, new topic! Treecko is close to evolving and man, am I excited! Sora did tell me that her Torchic was one level away from evolving. (Forgot to write down that she owned a Torchic.) Well, isn't she lucky. -Tai K.

* * *

December 24, 2012

I just met a kid today. He said his name was Ash Ketchum. I heard his name before, if I recall, my Master did tell me about him, how he was anxious to become a Pokemon Master. I thought my Master already was? Besides this, the kid asked me for a battle. He sent out a Pikachu(which I despise)and of course I sent out my Treecko.( I was going to call out Agumon, but said no.) The battle lasted for about 10 min. and guess who won? Me. Yep. After all of that has happened, the kid and I shook hands. (I could've swore he squeezed mine a bit.) But here's a weird thing, he asked if he could travel with me and Sora. -Tai K.

* * *

December 25, 2012

Merry Christmas!

So, me and Ash got to know each other very quickly. Soon turned into best buds. Also, he kept asking me about Sora….dude, what the fuck. Does he like her or something? Didn't I remind him that she's _mine_? Well, besides that, we met a girl today. Her name is May, and it seems that Ash, knows her. I'm guessing they met in some sort of event. And I think they are falling for each other. -Tai K.

* * *

December 26, 2012

Well, great news! They actually knew each other for a few years and were already a couple. I did overhear them talking today, and all I heard was, "4 yr. old…traveling with us…." No, please, I already had to deal with two 7-8 yr. olds back in the Digital World. I will not deal with a toddler. -Tai K.

* * *

December 27, 2012

Well, me and my team, have made it to Rustburo City, safely. No Magma/Aqua grunts were around, which was a good sign. After we found the gym, a grunt just ran out of the gym and pushed us to the ground. The gym leader came out yelling, "Theft!" and I asked her what kind of grunt it was. She told me it was a Aqua grunt. Why is it all always them? Then on, me and the group made some plans on how to capture the grunt. We decided on blocking the grunt's paths with our Pokemon. Sora recommended sending out her Biyomon, in case the grunt took off with a flying type. I thought it was a good idea. The two Pokemon trainers thought it wasn't. -

Tai K.

* * *

December 28, 2012

We were able to catch the grunt today. We found him trying to steal one of Roxanne's Pokemon, which was her Nosepass. Those are pretty rare around here, so it's probably why he was trying to steal it. I managed to battle the Gym Leader today and win my first badge and guess who's Pokemon evolved? Mine. Treecko is now a Grovyle! Plus, he learned Pursuit, which helped me beat Roxanne very quickly and with ease...I think.

I'll end for now, also, happy early New Year! -Tai K.


End file.
